Young & Ailing
by theausllydoctor
Summary: Gabi gets sick on a day of working at Josh's and after she goes home, Josh goes to cheer her up. Jabi fluff.


**Hi guys! I decided to write a new** _ **Young & Hungry **_**story with Josh and Gabi fluff. I now understand why my previous one,** _ **Young & Violated **_**wasn't getting any attention. It's a bit too disturbing for some people. So I decided to replace it with** _ **Young & Lovesick**_ **. I really do love** _ **Young & Hungry**_ **, and I don't know if the show is on hiatus, (hopefully it's the former and not the ladder) or if the show was canceled. I also don't know if** _ **Young & Sofia **_**is picked up to be an actual series. One of the reasons I love it is because it takes place in San Francisco, which is in fact my hometown. I hope Josh and Gabi get back together on the show, because I loved them as a couple. Cooper was a really sweet guy, and I certainly liked him better than Caroline. Caroline was a bitch.**

Gabi Diamond just lay on her sofa bed, coughing, sneezing and sniffling. Her throat was sore, she was cold despite being covered in a hoodie and three blankets, she felt too damn lazy and tired to get up off her exhausted ass, her chest and nose were stuffy and congested and her body felt like a block of concrete. She let a few more thick, phlegm producing coughs and sniffled, grabbing a kleenex from the coffee table in front of her. To sum it all up, she was sick.

But then she remembered- she couldn't miss work today. Not only had she never missed a day of work, but her boss, Josh Kaminski had a very important meeting to discuss endorsing an app he was working on. Josh with technology and apps was like Frank Oz with making movies- it always went successfully. He was one of the richest, most successful people she knew. Gabi just teetered up from her sofa bed to get some cold medicine and water.

Her best friend and roommate, Sofia Rodriguez, entered in a blue, cloud print bathrobe and was carrying some clothes in her hands as Gabi took a bottle of robitussin from the cabinet. Gabi sniffled and croaked,

"Hope you don't mind waiting a minute, Sofia. I need some-"

She sneezed into her elbow.

"Sorry. I need some water and cough medicine before I get ready for work."

Her voice was nasal and her throat was so scratchy she couldn't talk properly. Sofia gave her a sympathetic yet incredulous glance as Gabi let out a couple of thick coughs.

"Gabi, you sound like a cross between Darth Vader and my cousin Mariana's doberman when he sees the mailman. You should call Josh and tell him you're too sick to come into work today."

Gabi swallowed down a small cup of robitussin and water and sniffled.

"But we need all the money we can get right now! And I haven't missed a single day of work!"

She coughed again. She felt like shit, but that money sure as hell wasn't going to earn itself. Sofia sighed.

"OK, whatever. But don't protest if Josh sends you home because you're sick."

"Thanks for caring, though,"

Gabi said as she just tied her medium long blonde hair into a messy top knot in a way to look somewhat presentable. She was just in pajamas- a pink t-shirt with short sleeves and a V-neck and it said No 1 but you on it and coral drawstring sweatpants, yellow slippers with red Minnie Mouse bows on them and a light gray hoodie and slipped a bottle of robitussin into her pocket of her light gray hoodie and took a small bottle of purell hand sanitizer. She sneezed and coughed before knocking on the door and Josh opened it for her.

Gabi sniffled and sneezed.

"Morning, Josh."

Josh eyed her.

"Gabi, you're in pajamas."

She sniffled and giggled and smiled nervously at him.

"Yeah! Uh, I wanted to have a little pajama day!"

Her nervous giggles descended into a fit of thick coughing and she sniffled. Josh looked at her in a very concerned way.

"Gabi, are you OK?"

Gabi smiled nervously and sneezed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have the chills, my nose and head are stuffed, my throat is scratchy, I don't know how many times I've sneezed and coughed and I have nasal and chest congestion."

"Gabi, you're not even dressed. You're sick, go home and get in bed."

"But Josh, I'm fine!"

She coughed and sneezed again. Josh said to Gabi,

"Yeah, Gabi, we have two very different definitions of fine."

He sighed.

"Just wash your hands a lot and if you need breaks, just ask me."

"I can do it. I'm Gabi Diamond!"

She descended into yet another fit of coughing and she sneezed before walking into Josh's apartment. Elliot, Josh's publicist and Yolanda, his housekeeper were there.

"Morning everyone!"

Gabi said hoarsely and coughed. Elliot gave her a dirty look.

"You look even worse than usual today, Gabi. Yolanda, grab the lysol before she spreads her diseases!"

She gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Elliot,"

And started to cough horrendously again. Elliot just grimaced at her. Yolanda looked at the sickly, petite blonde girl in a hoodie and Victoria's Secret pajamas as Gabi let out a fit of coughing and sniffled.

"You sure you're up to work today, baby girl? My dad's coughs are less thick than the ones that are coming from you right now and he's been smoking for years."

Gabi sniffled.

"I'm fine, Yolanda. Besides, Josh is hosting a meeting here in a few hours and I have to make them food."

"OK. But let's just hope you don't give Josh or his clients that nasty cold of yours!"

Gabi sniffled and sneezed.

"I know. I'm going to wash my hands now."

She went to the sink and washed her hands, and also coated them with the purell. She decided to make something quick and easy for Josh in favor of her sickness and exhaustion. She made Josh a waffle with syrup and a banana with a strawberry banana smoothie and brought it up to his office.

"Here you go, Josh. Here's your breakfast. Don't worry, my hands were clean."

She laid it beside him.

"Thanks, Gabi. I just want to say, you're such a little trooper."

Gabi sneezed into her elbow.

"Well, professionalism is mandatory."

She let out a fit of coughing again.

"Listen to that cough, Gabi."

Gabi didn't feel well but she was going to try as hard as she could to suck it up. Josh reached into a small bag of cough drops and handed her a couple.

"Here, take some of these."

"Thanks, Josh."

"Just to make sure it gets done, I'm gonna start the meal for your meeting now."

Gabi sprayed another wet sneeze into her elbow.

"Just be careful,"

Josh warned her.

"I will be,"

Gabi sniffled. She went back down to the kitchen and went into another coughing and hacking fit. She felt the need to start sweating again and took off her hoodie. Now she was cold again and she still felt super cold. Her chills were followed by dizziness and she fainted by the sink, nearly conking out. She just felt so tired, heavy and fragile. Yolanda was gently yet urgently shaking her awake.

"Gabi? Gabi? Gabi!"

Gabi lifted her head up and made eye contact with Yolanda.

"You OK? You conked out on Josh's counter."

Gabi went through a thick fit of coughing again.

"Yolanda,"

She croaked,

"Josh was right. I feel horrible. I should go home and get some rest."

She sneezed into her elbow and Yolanda laid her hand on her forehead.

"Baby girl, you're burning up."

She darted down to the bathroom and pulled out a digital thermometer. She stuck it under Gabi's tongue and it beeped.

"102.3. Go ask Josh if you can go home."

"Good idea. I haven't felt this sick in a while."

She just staggered her way back up to Josh's office and went into another fit of barky, congested, phlegm-producing coughs and sneezed and sniffled.

"Josh, you were right. I feel too sick to work today."

"You should have believed me an hour ago."

"I know, I know."

"You just go home and get lots of rest. Call as soon as you feel better."

"OK."

Josh looked at her with sympathy.

"I just feel so bad that you're sick. Get better soon."

"Thanks, Josh."

She exited Josh's apartment and went back to hers and laid on her bed. God she felt horrible right now. She let out another fit of coughing, grabbed a kleenex from the table and sprayed a sneeze into it. She heard a knock at the door and she thought,

 _Who could that be? Probably the mailman with some bills. Growing up sucks_.

Gabi was pleasantly surprised by Josh.

"Josh?"

She sniffled,

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting."

Josh said,

"Oh, it ended early, so I came by to give you some gifts. Cause you're sick, and you deserve it."

Gabi coughed into her elbow and croaked,

"Awww, Josh, that's so sweet. But you didn't have to do that."

"Have to? I wanted to."

She sniffled again. Josh just couldn't help but think she was adorable wrinkling her stuffy nose, followed by her sniffling.

"I went to Soup Company and brought you some chicken noodle soup, got you some white tea and got some honey for it."

"Thanks, Josh. That's really sweet of you. I'd kiss or hug you, but I don't want you getting my cold."

"I've gotta go to another meeting, just thought I'd come by and surprise you. Feel better, Gabi,"

He kissed her forehead and left. Gabi microwaved the hot soup Josh had given her and ate it. It was so delicious and felt really good for her soul and her throat. After eating her soup, she curled up on the couch and fell asleep, smiling to herself in spite of Josh. The day before Gabi was hired to work for him, Josh's girlfriend Caroline, who was a narcissistic, classist, materialistic bitch, broke up with him and Gabi tried to lift his spirits with a dinner.

The thing was, they had too much champagne and she ended up having a one-night stand with him. Eventually Josh had realized that Caroline wasn't right for him and he broke off his engagement with her. There was also a young hacker in the mix named Cooper Finley who she had dated, but she broke up with him to be with Josh. But her and Josh broke up because they had some relationship issues but they remained friends. But Gabi was aching to Josh how she was feeling and what he'd just done to her because she was sick just amplified that.

 **So…. what did you guys think? I got a PM from a user that they like fluffy one shots based on Jabi. I hope everyone likes this story!**

 **Favoriting, following and reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
